C. Ernst Harth
C. Ernst Harth played Older Jimmy Jeffries in the season 1 episode Catching Cold. Cary Ernst Harth (born February 2, 1970) is a Canadian actor. Life & Career Harth was born in Galt, Ontario, Canada. He got his first taste of acting in grade school when the drama club cast the school's largest child to play Santa in their Christmas pageant. Harth was just a kindergartner at the time. Involved in community theatre and improvisational comedy during high school, it wasn’t until he relocated to Vancouver in 1989 that he seriously pursued acting full-time. Prior to landing his first professional gig in a TV commercial for a food chain, Harth toured the semi-pro wrestling circuit in Canada's small towns and provinces as The Bible Thumper, adorned in black robes with a cross shaved on his head. He made his professional acting debut in Green Dolphin Beat, a Spelling telefilm for Fox. He has since guest-starred in the famous b/w episode of The X-Files (under creator Chris Carter's direction), been Saved on TNT, co-starred with Carmen Electra as her bodyguard, Eightball, in MTV's Monster Island, wrestled Beau Bridges in Hallmark's Voyage of the Unicorn and appeared in countless other TV series such as Millennium; Harsh Realm, The Dead Zone, and The Outer Limits. On the big screen, Harth's credits include portraying Lowell Lee Andrews in the multi-awarded Capote (with Philip Seymour Hoffman), racing through downtown Vancouver with Ice Cube in Are We There Yet?, chasing Scooby and Shaggy as Miner 49er in Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed, Thir13en Ghosts (opposite Matthew Lillard, also in Scooby Doo 2), Say It Isn't So (opposite Chris Klein and Orlando Jones), Dreamcatcher (opposite Thomas Jane and directed by Lawrence Kasdan), Camouflage (opposite Leslie Nielsen, directed by James Keach), Dudley Do-Right (opposite Brendan Fraser and Sarah Jessica Parker), and Excess Baggage (his feature film debut opposite Alicia Silverstone and Christopher Walken), amongst others. Filmography *''Strangeview'' (1993) short film - as Trucker *''The Scarecrow and the Rainbow Kid'' (1993) short film - as Neo-Nazi Trucker *''Alien IV?'' (1994) short film - as Ponech *''Green Dolphin Beat'' (1994) TV movie - as Giant *''The Froome Room'' (1994–1997) TV series - as Mr. Alistair Q. Fink (also co-writer) *''Crash'' (1996) aka Breach of Trust (USA) - as Ted the Doorman *''Excess Baggage'' (1997) - as Trucker *''Saving Grace'' (1998) - as Horst Himmelferger (also co-producer) *''Henry's Café'' (1998) short film - as Large Man *''Catch Me If You Can'' (1998) TV movie, AKA Deadly Game (DVD) - as Luther *''Zacharia Farted'' (1998) - as Wayne Newton *''Dudley Do-Right'' (1999) - as Shane *''Noroc'' (1999) - as Ed *''Little Boy Blues'' (1999) - as Casino Guard *''2ge+her'' (2000) TV movie - as Sea-Doo Dude *''Blacktop'' (2000) - as Club Manager *''Ignition'' (2001) - as Repairman *''The Barber'' (2001) - as Buffalo Sedwick *''Voyage of the Unicorn'' (2001) TV mini-series - as Olaf the Ogre *''Camouflage'' (2001) - as Tiny the Bearded Guy *''Valentine'' (2001) - as Doorman *''Say It Isn't So'' (2001) - as Mr. Campisi *''Dark Water'' (2001) - as Streeter (also co-producer, production manager) *''Thir13en Ghosts'' (2001) - as The Great Child *''Stark Raving Mad'' (2002) - as Dirk *''Tommy Chong's Best Buds'' (2003) - as Bedroom Ghost *''Dreamcatcher'' (2003) - as Barry Neiman *''National Lampoon's Barely Legal'' (2003) - as Magazine Man *''The Delicate Art of Parking'' (2003) - as Bernie *''Air Bud: Spikes Back'' (2003) - as Phil *''Tilt'' (2003) short film - as John (also consulting producer) *''Art History'' (2003) short film - as Nathaniel Ipswitch *''Monster Island'' (2004) TV movie - as Eightball *''Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' (2004) - as Miner 49er *''Are We There Yet?'' (2005) - as Ernst *''The Long Weekend'' (2005) - as Gang Member *''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz'' (2005) TV movie - as Earl *''Capote'' (2005) - as Lowell Lee Andrews *''Totally Awesome'' (2006) TV movie - as Richie *''The Entrance'' (2006) - as Ronald Cooper *''Love and Other Dilemmas'' (2006) - as Little Pigeon *''Space Buddies'' (2009) - as Guard *''Zombie Punch'' (2009) - as Henry Morris *''Trick 'r Treat'' (2009) - as Giant Baby *''Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins'' (2009) - as Janitor *''Smokin' Aces 2: Assassins' Ball'' (2010) - as Baby Boy Tremor *''The Search for Santa Paws'' (2010) - as Adventurer Guide *''The A-Team'' (2010) - as Crematorium Attendant (Gilbert, made known in a deleted scene) *''Battle of the Bulbs'' (2010) TV movie - as Walter Duncan *''Once Upon a Time'' (2011) - (TV series) recurring role as Ogre/Burly Man External links *C. Ernst Harth's Official Site *C. Ernst Harth at the Internet Movie Database *C. Ernst Harth's Facebook Page *MoviesOnline.ca - "Canadian Joins Smokin Aces Prequel" by PuppetMaster *[http://www2.ljworld.com/news/2005/nov/28/crime_all_time/?ku_news Lawrence Journal-World (November 28, 2005)]: "A crime for all time" by Mike Belt *[http://www2.ljworld.com/news/2005/dec/07/actor_portrays_ku_student_capote/ Lawrence Journal-World (December 7, 2005)]: "Actor portrays KU student in ‘Capote’" by J-W Staff Reports *Aggressive-Voice.Com - Dreamcatcher interview from 2003 Category:Actors Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Males